Snape's Return:Ouch!
by LydiaLovegood
Summary: One-shot to Snape's Return; birth of the newest Snape.


Snape's Return-one-shot

(Ouch!)

Hermione tried getting comfortable on the couch but the shooting pains in her lower back were making it difficult. She grunted in annoyance and turned another direction, only to feel another sharp pain in her abdomen this time. 'Uh-oh' she thought, Severus was away at Draco's house, helping him and his new wife set up a small potions lab in their basement. She was very proud of Draco and he deserved to be loved and thankfully had found it with Healer Faith, who was actually the one that was to help deliver this baby. Hermione was not due for another week but apparently this baby was just as anxious as Grace was, but thankfully not quite as anxious, since Grace had been six weeks early and this one was nearly on time. Hermione decided that she was in labor and had stubbornly been ignoring it for the last two hours, so she had better get a move on notifying Severus and having him meet her at St. Mungo's with Faith and Draco.

She called out to Tibby, the house elf, and waited for the pop of her appearance before saying, "Tibby, I need you to go get Minerva and Poppy for me. I believe that Minerva has Grace out in the greenhouses at Hogwarts with Professor Sprout. Tell Poppy I am in labor and need her to contact Severus as well, he is at Draco's house. Alright?"

Tibby nodded her head sharply before disappearing with a crack. Hermione moaned as another pain shot down her back but decided she best gather herself and be ready to go soon. She picked up her wand from the table next to her and accio'd her bag to her, it was already packed with her things for the hospital and a small set of clothes for the new baby. She had already arranged for Grace to stay with Grandma Minnie, as she called her, and since she had been staying at home with Grace for the past few years, she had no other responsibilities to worry about. It seemed the past four years had flown by and it was only yesterday she had been moving into their new house in Hogsmeade, getting married to Severus and starting a life with him and Grace. She supposed that life moved quickly though, Grace would be turning four in a few months, Draco and Faith would be celebrating their six month wedding anniversary and Harry and Ginny had already added little James to their family last year. It seemed everyone was either happily married with children or about to be, even Ron having met some Quidditch supplies representative while out on tour and planning their wedding in a few months time. It had been an eventful few years and she was looking forward to even more good things, since Draco was anxious to start his family and him and Faith had been discussing when to get started. Hermione managed to get herself up from the couch as Poppy floo'd into her rooms.

"No, no. Don't get up on my behalf! Minerva is getting Grace ready at the castle and I'm to get you to St. Mungo's, where Draco said they will meet us. Alright? Ready, dear?" Poppy asked.

Hermione smiled weakly as another pain shot through her before nodding and shrinking her bag to put into her pocket. She looked around her lovely little house and decided she was ready to go; Poppy reaching out and taking her hand before apparating them straight to the maternity ward at St. Mungo's.

Severus and Draco were waiting in the hall when they heard the crack of apparition so they turned to see Poppy leading Hermione through the doors of the ward. They hurried over to them and Severus immediately took a hold of Hermione's arm and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Are you alright? Ready to bring our baby into the world?" Severus asked, a crease of worry over his features.

Hermione grimaced and then tried to smile before saying, "I'm ready and I think this baby is ready too. Poppy, you better get me in there, I feel the need to push!"

Healer Faith Malfoy rushed into the room and pushed everyone out while she examined Hermione and helped her change into a gown before declaring this baby was ready to be born. She allowed Severus back into the room and Draco, while Harry was contacted by Poppy and told to get a move on over to the hospital.

It was only a short while later before an out of breath Harry Potter tumbled into the room and asked, "Did I miss it?"

Everyone laughed a bit before Hermione moaned loudly and they were reminded that it was time for her to push. The same as last time, the two younger men took up Hermione's legs and Severus held her hand and smoothed back her hair.

It was only a matter of time before Faith said, "Here you go, Hermione! One more push! That's it… a nice full head of daddy's black hair! And here we go! It's a boy!"

Hermione flopped back in exhaustion while Severus stared amazed at the small screaming baby boy that the healer was cleaning off. Draco and Harry were smiling and clapping him on the back but he just stared, dumbfounded at the tiny baby, with its frowning face and black fuzzy hair. Faith looked at Hermione before she received a nod and handed the baby to Severus. It was exactly the same look he had given Grace when she had been born, a look full of hope and wonder and love. Hermione smiled at Harry and Draco, who both slipped out to inform the others of the newest Snape. Faith gave Hermione a few potions and scourgified the sheets and Hermione's gown before tucking the sheet around her legs and leaving the room.

Severus sat down slowly in the chair next to the bed and looked from the baby to Hermione before saying, "I have a son. You gave me a son."

Hermione reached out a hand and lovingly stroked his arm before lightly touching her new son's hair and saying, "Yes, and he looks exactly like you and Grace. I suppose the Snape traits are more dominant than mine." She sighed, "I suppose all our children will look exactly like you."

Severus looked at her and saw her smirk before saying, "Well they may have my hair and eyes but luckily they have your nose. Now what shall his name be?"

They both laughed softly before Harry and Draco returned to the room and Harry took his turn holding the newest baby Snape before Hermione decided they should name her newest child.

"Guys, would you like to name him?" Hermione asked Draco and Harry.

Harry smiled and said, "I like the name Bryan, after Professor Dumbledore. I think he would have loved your son, Severus."

Severus thought for a moment before nodding and saying, "Yes, Harry, I do believe you are right."

Draco thought for a moment before saying, "Well I like Draco, but I can see how that might be confusing. So, how about Lucius, after my dad? He would really like that I think."

Hermione and Severus looked at each other and thought about what good friends both men had been to them and how much Lucius loved Grace, so they nodded and Severus said, "Very well, though I think one more name is fitting here as well, in the tradition of the Snape men. Bryan Tobias Lucius Snape will be a fitting name for such a strong little man."

Everyone smiled and nodded their agreement and Harry decided that it was Draco's turn to hold the baby, while he went to get Faith and inform her of the name.

Draco looked at the little angry face, the sharp black eyes and the flat tuft of black hair before saying, "Bloody hell, Uncle Sev, he looks like a miniature you!"

The room laughed, well, except Severus, who scowled at Draco, but then they all smiled and marveled again at how things had changed over the years.


End file.
